DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): The objective of this proposal is to request funds to support the travel, registration, and hotel expenses of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to attend the Teratology Society 2000 meeting. This meeting will take place on June 24th to June 3Oth, 2000 at the Breakers Hotel in Palm Beach, Florida. It will consist of a two- day continuing education course on signal transduction, followed by a four-day conference that includes symposia, workshops, platform and poster sessions, and highlighted by a special two-day satellite symposium on genomics, proteomics, and bioinformatics.